This invention relates to a leg support structure and in particular to a leg support structure to adapt a removable table leaf for use as a separate table.
It is not uncommon for dining room tables and kitchen dinette tables to be equipped with one or more table leaves which are used to expand the size of the table if necessary to accommodate a greater number of persons. When not in use, the table leaves often present difficulty in being properly stored. One common place for storing table leaves is under a bed; however, in such a location they are prone to collecting dust and must be periodically cleaned. While in storage, the table leaves serve no useful purpose.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a support structure to enable a table leaf to be used as a separate, stand alone table while not being used as a leaf with its associated table.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the table, by being constructed of a table leaf, will match the table to which the leaf is associated.
It is a further advantage of this invention to provide a useful function for a table leaf when not being used as a table leaf.
The leg structure of this invention includes two side support members for supporting the table leaf along the longitudinal edges of the leaf. End support brackets are used to attach the two side support members in a spaced parallel relationship to each other such that the table leaf can be supported between the two side support members. The side support members and the end support brackets include inwardly directed flanges for use in supporting the leaf thereon.
The side support members each include a pair of legs having a vertical portion and a horizontal portion extending from the upper end of the vertical portion at a right angle thereto, and a middle support bracket which attaches the horizontal portions of the two legs together, thus forming the side support member. The attachment of the middle support bracket to the horizontal portions of the legs is through slotted connections to enable the length of the side support members to be varied to accommodate table leaves of various lengths. Likewise, the end support brackets are attached to the vertical portion of the legs through slotted connections to enable the width of the leg structure to be varied to accommodate table leaves of various widths.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the append claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.